Let's Play A Game
by Beautiful-Not-Hot
Summary: Twenty-First Century Teenagers. Zachary Goode. Cameron Morgan. 8 Phases. That were meant to hurt one boy, but that changed when they fell in love. Now they have to fight off the bullies, her "best friends". Through the struggles, trusting each other and the fights, will they last? Because we are all just pieces in a game, we play in a game called "Life."
1. Phase 1: Sweet Talk

**Phase One, Sweet Talk: **

I took a deep breath. "Why do I have to do it?" I said. Like seriously? I wasn't _that _pretty. "Because you _have _to do it. _For us."_ My best friend Macey said. "Zachary Freaking Goode is a player, and he screwed us all up; the whole cheerleading team. He got Mace pregnant, and she had to quit the team. He gave poor little Lizzy, a hick and she got grounded for a month, and couldn't try out for cheerleading. He ruined each and every one of us. It's time for _him _to _feel _like crap. You know what they say Karma is a bitch." Bex said. I nodded my head, and left the bathroom. Shocked, how was I going to get him back? I came up with an idea. You know the phrase _That's my name, and dating's the game. _Well let's say Zachary Goode, foot ball quarterback, has taken that term to an extreme. And now it was time for the tables to turn. And I am not going to feel a bit of sorry-ness for him. He ruined my friend, and if you hurt my friend you will personally get hurt by me.

I go to my locker grab my books, and have a cheery smile on. Because that's what you're supposed to do when you are head cheerleader. I make my way to the girls locker room, and put my gym clothes on. I out on my old soccer shorts, and a tank top. I walk pass the weight room, and I see Zach there lifting weights, shirtless. Man he has killer abs. "Take a picture it will last longer." He said, and then looked up with a smirk, and then his face dropped when he realized it was me. "I might take you up on the offer." I said back. He smirked again. "So what makes you want to talk to me?" He says, still lifting weights. "When I have I _not wanted _to talk to you?" I say back, and let a little giggle out. Trying to be as flirty as can be. "Morgan get out her right now!" My coach said. "Well I gotta go. Here's my number call me." I said, and took a pen, and walked over to him. "Give me your hand." I said. "So you can't lose my number silly." He gave me his hand, and I wrote my number, and drew a huge heart around the outside of it. "Bye." I said, and ran off to the track.

**Lunch Time:**

I finished telling my friends what I had said to Zach. All their mouths dropped. "You actually said that?" Liz asked, I nodded my head. Macey just smiled. "This is going to be a bloody hell of fun." Bex said. I laughed. "You're sure as hell right." I replied. "Do you think he'll call?" I ask. "Why wouldn't he?" Macey said. "Because I am not pretty?" I said back. "Shut the hell up. You are gorgeous, and he probably wants to screw another girl over because it has been a new record for him, 2 weeks, and he is still single." Liz said. I laughed. Count on Liz to has numbers. "So…you guys wanna sleep over? So we can discuss this more private?" I asked. "Bloody hell we are." Bex said. It was finally Friday, and that means to more days 'till school starts up again. The bell rang. "See you at 1 my car." Macey said, and with that we split up.

**English with the Goode:**

I went to my locker, and grabbed my English note book. I shut my locker, and head off to English. I sit down in my usual seat, next to Macey, but she wasn't there. So Zach sat next to me. Half way through the English lesson, Zach passes me a note. I open it.

_Seriously why are you talking to me?_

I softly laugh. And write down:

_Do you want me to? Because I can clearly ignore you again._

I put the note on Zach's desk, he puts his hand over mine, so no one would see we are passing notes. I take my hand back. And smile, he is never going to expect it. Never ever, ever going to expect it. He puts the note in my desk this time. I smile, because I could feel Zach was looking at me.

_No, I hated it when you ignored me. I know this is might sound dumb, but I really like you Cam. 3._

He is making this so much easier on me. Like so much, I feel like I am taking a lollipop from a sleeping baby.

_I like you, too. 3_

I put the note inside his desk. He writes something down, and puts it in my desk. I hold on to his hand under the desk, and he holds back on to my hand. I open the note.

_You free 2nite?_

I move his hand a little, he looks at me. I mouth _no. _He mouths back _why?_ I write down:

_Sleepover with the girls. Call me? _

I take the note and put it in Zach's hand. He opens it, and mouths _totally. _I smile, and then the bell rings.

**1:00 at Macey's Car:**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Once I got to Macey's car, all my girls were their waiting for me. "So what happened?" Macey asked. "He told me he likes me, asked me out tonight, I rejected but said for him to call me tonight." I said plainly. "This is bloody awesome. We should write a book about this." Bex said. "Already got a notebook, and decorated it." Liz said, taking out a note book covered with camo paint, and written in black_ How to Break A Player. _I laughed. This was going to be a heck of a sleepover.

**At Cammie's Home around 3:00 (Just finished H.W.):**

We opened the notebook. I opened it, and started writing, the girls reading what I wrote.

_Player. Guys can be such jerks. But when one gets your best friend perganent, and ditches her, well that's crossing the line. So that's why my friends, and I have created this book, so if you have a player in your school, you can break him. Yes this is only for girls eyes only. So here goes:_

_Phase One:_

_Sweet talk him. Give him compliments, and be as flirty as can be. It might help if you wear some revealing clothes. Reason for this is simple become a person who he would date. I know they say never change yourself for a guy, but that person has probably never meet a 21__st__ century teenage guy, because if they have they are crazy. All it takes for a guy to get in a girl's pants is a simple sweet talking. _

_Now the tables are turned, and here comes Karma._

_Karma is a Bitch._

**What do you think so far? Is it worth continuing? Review?**

**Much Love,**

**TheOtherPeacock**


	2. Phase 2: Play Fight

**Cammie's House Just Finished Writing The First Chapter:**

I shut the book. "Do you think he'll ever read it?" Liz asked. "Not a chance. We just leave it here, in my room, and he'll never read it." They all nodded their heads. "He maybe is a player, but he has some really cute friends." Bex said. "Like who?" Macey asked. "Grant." Bex replied a little quicker than normal. "Oh, really? Does this mean Ms. Bex has the hots for the players best friend?" Macey asked. Bex slightly blushed. "You do!?"Liz shouted. Bex nodded her head. "I got it!" I said. They all looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "We have to act like nothing bad ever happened to us. We have to be strong. So we show we are strong by..." I let them finish the sentence. "Get better grades than I ever have." Liz replied, I shake my head no. "We get back into the field." Macey said. And with that my phone rang.

"Hello." I said a little too chirpy. "Hey Cammie!" Zach said. "Hey Zachy!" I said back, my friends making a disgusted face at me. "So what's up?" Zach asked. "Oh, just chilaxing with my girls." I said. "Macey, Bex, and Liz." I said afterwards. Stay happy, Cam. Don't want to give him any ideas. "Cool." Zach said. "Yeah. What are you doing?" I asked. "Grant's over, and we are having a scary movie night, since it is Friday the 13th." Zach said. In the background I heard Bex shout, making sure Zach could hear. "Grant? He has such an ass." I snickered at that. Only Bex would do that. "Grant!" Zach shouted. "What?" Grant shouted back. "Do you like Bex?" Zach asked. "Yeah she is smoking hot. Why?" Grant said back. And this time I shout in the phone. "Because she says you have an ass." I knew Zach smirked. "Dude don't look at your ass. That's just wrong." Zach whisper –shouted, thinking I couldn't hear it. "Hey. Cam?" Grant asked. "That's my name." I said back. "Can I speak to Bex?" Grant asked. "Yeah sure give me a sec." I said back, handing the phone to Bex. "Hello?" Bex asked. "Hey Bex, it's Grant." Grant said. "I could tell. What's up?" Bex asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tomorrow night?" Grant asked. "Sure." Bex said. "See ya then." Bex said, and hung up the phone.

"Is this really gonna work?" Liz asked. "It better." I said. My girls nodded their heads. We were in my room when Zach, and his "buddies" ding dong ditched my house. How original? Oh, did I forget to mention that we were across the street neighbors, Zach, and I. Us girls walked outside, in our skimpy tank tops, and bootie shorts. "Very funny!" I shouted. We went back inside. "How are we going to get them back?" Bex asked. "We t-p there house?" Liz asked. "Nah to ordinary. We got all out." I said. "Shaving cream all out?" Macey asked. I nodded my head.

**Break Line. What shall we call it? Leave a name in a review!**

We walked into Zach's backyard, our black converse making no sound against the grass, my head hurting from my hair being in such a tight pony-tail, black shorts riding up, and my black tank top, a little too tight. Bex held the shaving cream, Macey held the Pink perfume bottle, Liz had a belt full of different color lipsticks, and I had the step ladder. It was 4:00 o clock in the morning, and the boys were hopefully asleep. I took the step ladder and placed it on the porch. I stepped on the ladder climbing up to Zach's bedroom window, well hopefully Zach's. I opened the window, and I see Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick sleeping on the floor, the T.V. still running. I laughed, and turned around waving my friends to come on up. I went through the window (which was pretty big thank God) and the girls followed. I walked over to Zach, grabbing my permanent hot pink sharpie marker, and drew two hearts on his cheek, and wrote _I 3 Cam _on his forehead. I walked over to, Jonas and wrote in black marker _Bad Ass _across his cheeks. I moved over to Grant, and wrote in black sharpie _Nerds Rule _across his forehead. Last but not least Nick. I took hot pink sharpie and wrote _I 3 Eva. _Who was butt ugly. I laughed to myself. I looked at the guys, each one had something written on them, got squirted with girlie perfume (which I just bought, and now have an empty bottle of), shaving cream in their hair, and lipstick in their sneakers.

We looked at each other and smiled I took a lipstick and wrote _Never Mess With Girls _on Zach's window. Liz went out first, then Macey, then Bex, and lastly me. "Cammie?" Zach asked, his eyes opening. "Sweet dreams." I said, and hopped out the window. "CAMMIE!" Zach shouted, anger filling his voice. We all ran to my house, cracking up laughing along the way. The guys came running down the stairs, and walked down the stairs from his house into the street, to where we were, in my driveway. It took us a while, but I realized that they were all just wearing their boxers, and boy even though I hated Zach's guts, he was had a hot eight-pack. "What do you have all over your self's?" I asked all innocently. "You smell really good." Macey said. "Were you trying to shave your hair?" Bex asked. "You know if you wanted to do make-over's you should've came over to our house." Liz said, which made us girls start cracking up laughing.

"This is not funny." Zach said, with a serious face. "Well I happen to think different." I said. "You know if you weren't so cute, I would be severely pissed off." Zach said. I walked over to Zach. "You wouldn't get mad at me would you, Zachy?" I asked, giving him a puppy face. Zach sighed. "I could never get mad at you." Zach said I put my arms around his neck. "Goodie than" I was cut off by Zach's soft lips. I kissed back it felt good. Really good.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up, and decided to write in our book.

_Phase 2: Play Fight_

_See how much he cares about you. If he really likes you, or he is just trying to get in your pants he will forgive you easily. So play fight. What my friends, and I did was pranks. We wrote things on their forehead with sharpie, see if he forgives you. In our case he did. This maybe not be a big phase, but it is important for trust. He will begin to slowly break down from his player ways. Notice the way slowly. It might sound stupid, but I promise you it will help in the long run. _

_Because honey some boys want to just get in your pants, while others would be honored if they could hold your hand. See the difference?_

**So is it good(e) so far? Like the pranks? Should I do more in the next chapter or just skip to Bex's date? **

**Does anyone else like Taylor Swift? Or One Direction? If so tell me one of your favorite songs from them. **

**Do any of you guys watch Jane By Design? The season finally sucked!**

**Review?**

**P.S. Thanks for all of your guys reviews! They really mean a lot to me! :D**


	3. Phas 3: Nick Names

**Cammie's House 10 o clock a.m. everyone is asleep:**

Cammie's Dream:

_I am walking through a wood. It is dark, there is light shinning in the middle of the wood. I walk towards it, big mistake. I am about half way there, and a see a man holding something, crying. He turns around. _

I was about to see his face, when an air horn was blown in our window. My girls, and I screamed, and jumped up from our sleeping bags. I saw Zach with an air horn.

"Oh, you are going to get it Goode." I shouted.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, and left.

"Gallagher? Really?!" I shouted.

Zach nodded his head, and ran across the street to his house. I laughed to myself.

"Those boys are crazy. How are we going to get revenge?" I ask.

"I think this closes for old reliable." Liz asked, we all nodded our heads.

"We really should make this like a quadruple date or something like that." Bex said.

We nodded our heads. Bex called Grant to tell him her idea. Grant and the boys liked it. So cool! We are having a quadruple date.

"When shall we use old reliable?" Macey asked.

"Now." I said.

I take the house phone, and type in *67, and then Zach's number. "

Hello?" Zach said, but sounded like more of a question.

"Hello. Is this Zachary Goode?" Bex asked making her accent very thick.

"Yes. Who is this speaking?" Zach asked.

"Ms. Solomon lawyer from the Roseville Justice center. I have some people that want to press charges on you for sexually harassing young girls. Is this true?" Bex asked trying not to laugh.

"I never _sexual harassed _any girls. Sure I might have slept with some, but come on. I am a teenage guy, and I would never _sexual harass _a woman. Like come on. How low do you think I am?" Zach said, and hung up.

Bex hung up too. We started cracking up laughing.

"How long do you think it will take for him and the guys realize that it was us?" I ask.

"5 minutes?" Liz asked.

"How about right now?" Macey said pointing to the guys who were walking to my house, still JUST in their bowers, which is extremely smexy ( a combination of smokin and sexy)

"Seriously? Sexual harassment?" Nick said. We nodded our heads. We all laughed.

"Where are we going for a date?" I asked.

"No that my friend is a surprise." Zach said.

"But it contains all of walking, so casual clothes." Jonas said, and got slapped in the head by Grant. We laughed.

"I think I am liking Jonas the best out of all you guys." I said jokingly, and my girls agreed.

We shut the window, and blinds. It was now 11:30 a.m. and we only had 4 and ½ hours to get ready for our date, and that time frame is including showers, and brunch (breakfast and lunch since we got up so late). Macey went into the shower first. Then Liz, then Bex, and lastly me. Macey had black shorts on, with a satin, see through pink and polka dots, with a black bra on underneath. She curled her hair, and did her make-up. Then she did Liz, who had on navy blue shorts with pink buttons, and a yellow light see through blouse, and Liz wore a black bandeau underneath. She straightned Liz's hair, and did half up half down. For Bex she put black leather shorts on, a fuchsia sleeveless shirt with a collar. She put Bex's hair into a messy bun, and did her and Liz's make-up quickly. And lastly me. She gave me blue bootie shorts, and a black and white striped shirt. I convinced Macey to let me put my hair in a messy bun, and do light make-up.

**Line Break This One Is Called Winnie The Pooh, because I like love him.**

"Where are they?" Liz asked.

"I don't know." Macey replied back while texting.

Just than two cars pulled up.

"Ya comin Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. I giggled.

"Of course babe." I said, and hopped in the car. My girls followed. I was with Macey.

The car ride was quiet, and I could only think about Macey, and Zach. Did she really have sex with him? Like Macey said she was going to break up with him soon, because she wasn't sure about her feelings. And then she found out she was pregnant, just a small three weeks ago. She told Zach she was pregnant and he dumped her. Thing is we all just assumed she slept with him. We never asked her. We could've been wrong, but Macey would've have told us that. She tells us everything. But why would Macey be so mad at him if he didn't get her pregnant. I should just drop it.

"Cam?" Zach asked.

"Yes?" I sang back.

"Would it be okay with you guys if we split up on the date, like in pairs, and then meet up for dinner?" Zach asked like it was a huge deal.

"I am fine with it." I stated, and Macey nodded her head.

**Another Line Break. I am going to name this one Virginia after her character in Mean Girls. For those who have seen the movie you can understand this line:**

_**You can walk home bitches.**_

Zach and I are walking hand in hand around the place. Oh I forgot to tell you but are surprise date was at the Carnival.

I've had so much fun! We ate cotton candy, went on a bunch of roller coasters, and took a bunch of pictures. Oh, I forgot Zach won me a chameleon! It is awesome.

All of us are walking to the car, cannot wait to go home. It was a really fun date though, even if I was with Zach. He really isn't a bad person though, but what he did to my friends was unforgivable. Did you know his favorite color is blue? Or that he and Grant have been best friends since they were three? And that his favorite animal was a lion because it can stand up for itself? If my friends were out of the picture, I would say I really like him. But my friends are in the picture, and he is a player, and doesn't care about me. He will just use me.

The car ride flew by, and before I knew it I was at my front door, all of my girls went inside already. I was all alone with Zach.

"Can I tell you something Cam?" Zach asked. I nodded my head.

"This is the most fun I've had in a while." He continued.

"Me too." I said, a huge smile plastered on my face.

"I am having a party next week, since it is my birthday, and I want to invite you."

"I'd love to come." I lied.

"Good." He said.

I don't know what came over me but I leaned in and kissed him. It felt so good, and right. But then I thought of Macey, and Bex, and Liz. Then it felt to wrong. We broke apart at the same time, thank God. "Good Night Blackthorne Boy." I said.

"Sweet dreams Gallagher Girl." Zach said, and with that he left and walked across the street.

I ran up the stairs to my room, and wrote in our book.

_Phase 3: Nick Names_

_It might help to think of cute nick names for each other, to get the whole "coupley" feel. In my situation the nick name I got was the name of my old pre-school. And the nick name I gave my "boyfriend" was the name of our high school. You can do anything for your nicknames. They are just a cute and fun thing to do. Who knows! You might as well have some fun with it! _

**Hello people! Sorry for my M.I.A. I went on vacation! I am going to be co-writing this story with my friend, blondegame, because she is a new-be on Fan Fiction. Who has ever seen Mean Girls? I love that movie! Thanks for your reviews!**

**~JoeSolomonGirlie**


	4. Phase 4: 247

**Thursday, English with Mr. Solomon: **

It's been a week since Zach and I went on our "date" Zach is really making this way too easy. Like, he doesn't even realize what I am doing. _Idiot. _

"Class today you are going to write an essay about how you've been feeling lately. You will start it today and it should be done by this coming Monday. It has to be at least 500 words, and a feeling. Class get started." Mr. Solomon commanded.

I started writing, I got so immersed I didn't even hear the bell ring; Zach had to talk to me. Zach actually has been a pretty good boyfriend. He always carries my books, walks me to the classes we aren't in, calls me every night and morning (to make sure I am the first AND last persons voice I hear), he sits with me at lunch, and we have a movie date planned for Friday. He is so sweet! Ew! Did I just say that?

Oh. My. God.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

This cannot be happening. Like NO!

I am just saying he is sweet. What is wrong with that? Like this kid name Josh in my class is sweet, but I don't like him.

"Gallagher Girl ya coming?" Zach asked.

"Yeah." I said, and I grabbed his hand and walked out of the classroom.

We got a bunch of looks from people in our grade. I heard lots of whispering of things like "Oh my God. Zach actually convinced Cammie to be his girlfriend." Or "Zach has know officially dated every girl on the cheerleading team." And "Poor Cam. Zach keeps getting worse and worse with his player moods." I knew Zach heard the last one, he tensed.

"Don't believe a word they say." I said, and kissed him on the cheek. We got a whole lot of shocked faces, and some wolf whistles. I just shook my head and laughed.

**Cheerleading Practice:**

We all sat in a circle and stretched.

"Cammie is it true that you and Zachary Freaking Goode are dating?" Tina asked. I laughed.

"Yes. And stop being mean to my boyfriend." I said, and we all laughed.

"So what's the 411?" Tina asked.

"What do ya mean?" I asked, switching my feet.

"Like…..have you slept with him?" Tina said. Which made Bex fall from her hand stand, and me collapse from my bridge.

"Maybe." I said, adding a blush on purpose to give them the wrong idea.

"Come on guys we are going outside, I wanna try out our new routine for home coming this Friday." I said, thinking about Zach's birthday party after that, which got me even more excited.

"Fine." The squad said, and we went outside, grabbing our pom-poms.

We went outside and I saw the football players using the field, including the sideline where we are supposed to practice.

"Excuse me, but I made sure I got this spot this morning for the cheerleading team." I said, to the football players.

They just kept staring at me and then the cheerleading team. Then I realized what I was wearing. I wore yoga bootie shorts, and a t-shirt I cut that ended just a couple of inches below my boobs, and I cut the back into lines so you could see the back of my bra. Crap. I look like a complete slut.

"What are you looking at? Get your lazy butt to move your crap off where we are going to practice." I said. "Oh, and take a picture it will last longer."

I walked away going to the clear part of the side line, where their crap won't be there.

I got a bunch of wolf whistles, and I heard Zach say "Dude don't check out my girlfriend." Zach said, and then added. "Yes I realize she looks hot there but she is my GIRLFRIEND so back the heck off." I laughed.

"I can hear you Zach." I sang loudly, my girls, who followed me laughed.

I guess the guys thought that was an invitation for them to watch our routine, which it wasn't.

"5,6,7,8" I said, and we clapped our hands.

Three girls, including me, dropping into a bridge, while Bex did a bunch of round offs over us, which we worked all summer on. While the other girls did hand stands. We got in a straight line and sang the cheer we came up with (It was inspired by the Barbie Song)

"_I'm a Cheer girl,_

We did waved our pom-poms.

_In an awesome world,_

We walked in a circle around ourselves.

_Imagination,_

We dropped to the ground on our stomachs, and scissor kicked our feet.

_Live is your creation._

We jumped up and did a back flip.

_Come on Blackthorne,_

We went on our side, and did the thing with our hands signaling "come on".

_Let's win Blackthorne,_

We did a fist pump.

_OoOoO_

We did a head roll.

_Come on Blackthorne,_

We went on our side, and did the thing with our hands signaling "come on".

_Let's win Blackthorne._

We did a shimmy.

_Yeah, Yeah._

And we swung our hips back and forth.

_Just make a pass,_

We pretended to throw a ball.

_Move your lazy_

We turned to the back and shock our butts.

_Go BLACKTHORNE!"_

We jumped in the air making a "Y" with our hands.

And we ran around in a huge circle. Macey, Bex, and I were flyers so they through us in the air and twisted in the air. Then we came down, and they landed into a split.

"Wow. That was amazing Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"Thank ya!" I said, and kissed his check.

We left and went into the changing room, and well you guessed right CHANGED. I got out of the girls locker room, and went to Zach's car, he has been driving me home lately.

I got to his car, and waited for him. He finally came, his hair covered his eyes a little, and wet from the shower he had taken. He smiled, yes smiled.

"Hey babe." He said, and kissed me long and passionate against the car.

"I liked that hello." I said, and hopped into his car.

"So you know my birthday parties tomorrow?" Zach asked.

"How could I forget?" I replied.

"I was wondering if you could stay the night, well most of it so I can get all of them people out of my house before my parents come home tomorrow at 4?" He blurted out.

I laughed. "Sure I love to help."

"Good." He murmured and started the car up.

_Phase 4: Talk 24-7_

_If he thinks you're worth it, he will call you, a lot. Like 24-7. Making sure he knows you're his. He will make sure he can earn you trust. By this phase he might have lost interest in you, so you have to do these phases quickly, luckily in my case he is taking it slow. I know this is short, but it's all I've got so far. _

_Don't change for a guy, if he doesn't like the REAL you then he isn't worth it._

**Hello! Sorry for the late update. What has it been a week? I am trying to get into a schedule, since school is starting in a week *flicks away tears* Good news is I get to see Mr. Cutie Pie. And if you're curious to know who he is, PM or write a review, I might post it up next chapter. Review? I love to hear your feedback, it makes me like the happiest person alive! Thank you!**


	5. Phase 5: Party Time

**Friday, 6:00, Football Field:**

I was stretching, when I heard Macey scream from the bathroom. I looked at Bex, and Liz and ran into the Locker Room. We saw Macey on the ground clutching her stomach.

"Macey what happened?" Liz asked.

"I was doing a back flip, and then I got this horrible feeling in my stomach, and I fell from my flip, and landed on my stomach. Now my stomach hurts like heck." She blurted out, while crying.

This must have really hurt because Macey never cries.

"The baby." Liz whispered.

"Macey you cannot do cheerleading anymore. YOU'RE PREGANT!" I whisper-shout at her.

"I am still going to cheerlead." Macey said.

"No you're not." Bex said.

"I will and you cannot do anything about it." Macey protested.

"I cannot, but Cam can." Bex said pointing to me.

Macey's face turned from pain to terrified once Bex said that.

"No you wouldn't. Cam I am your best friend. You won't do that to me." Macey stated.

"I'm so sorry Mace, but it is for your own good. I don't want you getting hurt. Macey you cannot be cheerleader anymore." I said.

"I'm kicked out?" Macey said, her eyes becoming filled with more tears. I nodded my head slowly.

"I'm so sorry." I bent down to hug her, she hugged back.

"Cheerleading was the only thing I had that _he _hadn't taken away from me and know _that's _gone."

We gave her a big hug, while she sobbed into our arms.

"You can still come and watch everything." Liz said, and I nodded my head.

She shook her head. "I better change." She said and went to her locker, and took out her clothes, and left for a stall.

"I feel like crap now." I said.

Liz, and Bex nodded their heads, making their pony tails go up and down. Macey came out not wearing the black, and silver uniform, but instead wearing gray sweats, and a tank top. She smiled, at us, and handed the uniform over. I shook my head, and let her keep it; she worked hard enough for it.

"Did you see a doctor yet?" I asked.

She nodded her head.

"When should the baby be born?" Liz asked.

"It's too early to determine. But she says the baby is going to be healthy. I just don't know what I am going to do when I start getting fat. I am afraid. I don't want to be called a slut." Macey said.

"You won't and if they do I will seriously hurt them." Bex said, cracking her knuckles.

We all laughed. "I need to tell you guys something, and please don't be mad or tell anyone." Macey said. We nodded our heads.

"The father isn't Zach." Macey whispered; all of our jaws dropped.

"Who is the father than?" Bex asked, because she was the one who assumed that Zach was the one who got her pregnant.

"Nick. I love him." She whispered. "That's why Zach broke up with me, because I cheated on him." That got all of our jaws to drop.

"Why do you hate Zach then?" I asked.

"Because… I saw him making out with my younger sister, Sabrina who just turned 15. I think he might have slept with her." And that's all I heard because the band started playing, and we had to get out of the locker room to cheer.

**Zach's Party:**

Blackthorne won the game, and now Macey, Bex, and Liz were coming over to my house to get ready for the party.

"This is going so much fun!" Liz said, as we got changed.

I put on a leather mini skirt, and a long sleeve see though shirt that ended just below my bra, and five in heels. Bex had a black bootie shorts, and a yellow see through top and yellow wedges. Liz had on a pink mini skirt, and a pink top that ended just below her bra with long sleeves (It looked just like the one Katy Perry wore in her music video for Last Friday Night) with pink heels that was 6 inches. Macey wore a strapless sun dress that ended around her mid thigh, and wedges. We all looked hot.

We walked across the street, and the party was in full bloom. We walked in and got a drink. I looked at Macey who didn't have one.

"Mace I am proud of you." I whispered in her ear.

You are not supposed to drink a lot of liquor when you are pregnant. I went looking for Zach, I found him in the back talking to Grant.

"Hey babe!" I said, and kissed him on the check.

"You missed." He said.

"What?" I was cut off by his lips. His soft, warm lips.

"I like that better." I said, while giggling, trying not to throw up.

"Me too." Zach said.

"Grant!" I shouted, and gave him a hug.

"Bex in is the living room." I whispered into his ear.

"Thanks." He said, and left.

"Happy 18th Birthday!" I said.

"Thanks." He said.

I looked at my cup. No more left. "He Zach can you get me another drink please?" I asked. He nodded his head, and went inside.

I looked around; no one was in the pool. _Weird. _

"Why isn't anyone in the pool?" I asked. Everyone shrugged.

I laughed; someone is probably going to get thrown in. A bunch of arms grabbed me, and picked me up.

"Put me down!" I shouted. They just laughed, and I looked to see who it was. Zach, Grant, and Nick. _What a shocker. _I thought. They threw me into the pool. All of them laughing.

They stopped laughing as I got out and took my shirt off and skirt, hopefully they want shrink. And jumped back in. "You guys aren't coming in?" I asked.

They smirked, and took their shirts and pants off and jumped in. Soon a bunch of people went in. I got out once it started getting crowded, so did Zach.

"Hey can I borrow some of your clothes? You see I am kind of wet, and I don't feel like going home and changing." I asked.

Zach smirked. "Sure." He said.

"Thanks."

And he took my hand, and lead me up stairs in his room.

"Here hopefully they will some-what fit." Zach said, and left the room letting me change.

I put on a pair of swear pants, and tightened the strings, it fit perfectly, then I put his tank over my now some-what dry bra. I walked out, and saw Zach waiting for me by the door.

"Oh, here's your drink." He said.

"Thanks." I said, and kissed him on the cheek.

We mostly stayed upstairs and talked. I probably had drunk 5 beers, and I am getting a little woozy. All I remember was kissing Zach, and everything went blank.

**The Next Morning:**

I woke up, and saw I was in Zach's bed, but Zach is nowhere to be found in here. I got up, and fell down, great hangover. I opened the door, and went down stairs, and saw Zach watching T.V.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning Sunshine. You passed out last night around 1 ish, and I put you in my bed. Don't worry I didn't do anything else." He said.

"Thank you." I said, and kissed his cheek.

"No, thank you." He said.

_Phase 5: Party Time_

_If he actually wants you, he will go to places in public with you. Like say someone is having a party he'll ask you to go with him or if he is having a party he'll ask for you to come early. By this stage he is, hopefully, breaking down slowly from being a player. Just remember take your time with this step, because if you do it quickly it won't be worth it._

**Ta Da! What do you guys think? If you review I will PM you a sneak peak of the next chapter! I just want to say thanks for all of the reviews! They really mean a lot to me. You guys are amazing. Review? I got 7 reviews, and I am so happy! You guys rock! I hope I answered some questions! Any comments? Like do you like how Nick is the Father, and not Zach? Or how Cam kicked off Mace from the team? Or the party? I want to hear what ya think!**


	6. Phase 6: You Inspire Him

**English with Mr. Solomon:**

I got to class, right on time.

"Okay class today we will be sharing our essays."Mr. Solomon said, clapping his hands together.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked.

Zach's hand went straight up. I tried not laughing, because he looked so excited.

"Mr. Goode. Come on up." Mr. Solomon said, and Zach walked up.

"Hey everyone." Zach said.

"My essay is about bliss." He started.

"You know when you have that time when everything is so messed up, you could scream? Well my life is just opposite of that now." He looked up, flashing a smile in my direction.

"You could say I was lucky, but you don't know the half of it. I worked so hard to get where I am, and now that I'm there. Well you could say all my work payed off. I am just in this place where, I can only see good things, and just smile. I guess I'm on Cloud 9, I know I will fall soon, but I am not thinking about that. I am just enjoying where I am now, and living every moment to the fullest." He took a deep breath, and smiled with his green eyes glowing.

"Life sucks, and then you die. But what if you didn't make it suck and you made it to the fullest. I just want to remember every single minute, and not forget anything. I don't want to be like my mom, dad, or grandparents who have forgotten most of their childhood. I want to tell my kid, in the future, every little detail about my childhood. What it was like having great friends, an amazing girlfriend, and just a great life I am thankful for." He smiled.

"I know most of you guys here think I am a horrible person. _He's the captain of the football team; of course he is a player. _That was probably the nicest thing I've heard about myself in the hall way. I don't care if you don't like me, for what reason shall remain a mystery to me, but just give me a chance. I am not a horrible guy, like everyone thinks I am." He said, and I saw a ray of pain in his eyes.

"Back to bliss, you might not be happy now, but don't worry it will come. Because in every life, there is a part of pure happiness, or shall I say bliss. I smile, at the old couples walking down the street. I always think to myself: When I get old, who I am I going to be holding that hand with, walking to Sunday bingo? Or how the world is going to change so much, from what it is now? The questions never stop. It just gets you thinking, and thinking isn't always a bad thing. Thinking helps you understand the decisions you had made, or will make. Some decisions I regret others I am so thankful for. And I think luck has to do with some of it. So I guess I am just lucky." He smiled, again. Boy he must be really thankful, he isn't even smirking.

"So I guess you guess know a little more about me now. I am not just the jerk you think I am. I am just a typical teenager, just wanting their own say, and living life it's a party. I am in a bliss mood, and I hope it stays like that forever."

He went back down and sat next to me.

"That was amazing." I said.

"Thank you, you inspired it." He replied, I blushed.

"Next up?" Mr. Solomon asked. I raised my hand, might as well get it over with.

"Ms. Morgan, come on up." Mr. Solomon said.

I got up, grabbing my paper in my hands, and walked to the front of the class room. I took a deep breath.

"My emotion is indignation. Which if you guys don't know the meaning of is it means that something is unfair." I took a deep breath.

"You might think my life is amazing, you're cheer captain, and every guy worships where you walk. First off, no guy does that. And second, you only see my school life. Have you ever thought of my home life? My dad died, when I was 12. Did _your _dad die?" I paused, silence was in the room.

"I don't think so. He was grabbed and taken away from me. It was like he was stolen. When he died he took a huge chunk of my heart with him, and closed it, letting no one fill in that space, but is slowly getting filled with my friends, and boyfriend. Also, did you guys ever remember me in middle school? I was the laughing stock, getting picked on every day. People calling me fat, ugly, geek, wanna-be, and much more things, _everyday. _One day I went to the bathroom, three girls corned me, and took all of my clothes, and I had to go out naked, hoping no one would see me, and go to the nurse's office to get clothes thank God it was just down the hall. But do you know how much that hurt or how scared I was to go to school the next day? I never went to the bathroom alone; I always had a friend come with me, because I was scared. You would be too, if that happened to you." I said taking a breath, I looked at Zach, and his eyes looked like they were about to cry.

"If you thought the bathroom scene was horrible, then you should've seen what they did to my house. They tp-ed my house, and broke the down stairs windows, and wrote slut all over my drive way in shaving cream. That was the worst thing they did. I told my mom that I was playing basketball, with my neighbor across the street, and we hit the window be accident." I looked at Mr. Solomon, and saw a single tear go down his cheek.

"Do you know how it feels to lie to your mom or dad? You feel horrible. At least I felt horrible. My mother was always on business trips, I never told her about the bulling. Every night I would cry myself to sleep, and one day I tried to commit suicide, but my best friend Mace decided to stop by that day, and she stopped me. I had to keep _that _a secret from my mom because I was afraid of what she might say or make me do. In middle school I thought that if I died no one would care. But I got on track. I got back, and I planned my 'take two' in high school, it took my three years to get to where I am. Would you give up _that _much time, just so you can prove to everyone you actually _are _somebody?" I looked around the room, I saw a bunch of girls crying, and some guys just staring at their hands trying _not _to cry.

"But why would you care? She's fine now. Right now. Why would _I care_? Because those things that happened to me in middle school, _still _haunt me today. They still _scare _me. And those three girls and two guys _still scare me_. I try not showing my fear to them, but my friends can see right through me and make me walk in another direction. You may be wondering '_Who would do that to someone?' _I would say their names, but why would I do that? Ruin _their _lives. It sounds like a good idea right?" I ask them, some people nod their heads a little, others just stare at me.

"Well I have thought about it, but it would make me snoop down to _their _levels, and I could never forgive myself for that. I never went to the guidance consular because I tell them _my _personal issues, yet they won't tell me _theirs_. I guess you can say I am fine, but really I am scarred, and slowly healing. _Slowly._" I looked around the room, and saw everyone look sad; I just put up a sad smile, and went back to my seat.

"Now that put my essay to shame." Zach whispered in my ear.

"I like yours better." I whisper, and smile.

_Phase 6: You Inspire Him_

_Today in English my teacher told us to write about what an emotion we had lately. The player wrote about bliss, and he said I inspired it. 'How sweet' you might think, but I think I tried not throwing up. Like ugh! Hopefully he hasn't dumped you yet, if he has I am sorry just give me his number and we can get the gang and beat him up for ya. How does that sound? Then you can embarrass him saying he got beat up by a bunch of girls!_

**I hope this chapter was good. Tell me what ya think? Did you like the essays? I got like more than 10 reviews for the last chapter, and I was like "Omg. People actually like this story." So I want to give the biggest virtual hug to all you gals! You guys rock! Love ya! So want to make a teenage gal very happy? Review! Please! You guys are freaking amazing! I wrote this as fast as I could so you guys could read it! And if you review I will give ya a sneak peek, once I start the next chapter. ;)**

**So about Cammie's essay the bathroom part was a true story, not mine, but someone else's. The house part, I heard some kids planning to do that to one girl, so I stopped them, and said some words I would rather not repeat…. So if you are against bullying or have gotten bullied, like me, then please review? **


	7. Phase 7: Taylor Swift

**Tuesday, Lunch:**

"So Cam, you are going to perform in the fundraiser for the cheerleading team right?" Bex asked.

"Wait. What?" I asked; a little lost because I think I zoned out.

"Silly. Remember we have a fundraiser every year, the cheerleaders decided to do a talent show, and every cheerleader has to perform. Tickets are $4 but the show is during classes, so most kids just buy the tickets to get out of class. This event occurs tomorrow. What are you going to be doing?" Liz asked, I laughed.

"I remember what it is. I am going to sing, a slow song." I said, they nodded their heads, Zach was at football practice, or maybe it was a meeting. I forgot.

"I am going to be playing the flute." Liz stated, I smiled, little Lizzy loves that thing.

"I am going to do dance, pointe." Macey whispered.

"Macey do a classical dance? I have never heard of that!" Bex said, Macey just smiled.

"And Bex what are you doing?" I asked.

"Uhhh… I think I might try rapping?" Bex said, and then nodded her head. "Yes I am going to rap."

We couldn't help it, we all bursted out laughing because Bex cannot rap for her life.

"I am actually pretty good." Bex said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay." We said.

**Wednesday, Fundraiser:**

"This is the most crowed year yet!" Bex said.

"I know why." Liz said.

"Why?" Bex asked.

"People want to see you try to rap." Liz stated, I started cracking up laughing.

"Well I am amazing." Bex said sticking your head up.

"I hope you are better than you were at Zach's party. Oh but you were drunk." Liz said, and Macey started rapping.

"_I hope ya live a thousand years,_

_I hope ya drink a thousand bears,_

_Don't get plastered,_

_You little bastard,_

_Happy Birthday to you."_

I started cracking up laughing.

"Well at least my top was kept on that night." Bex hissed at Liz. Liz just blushed.

"I was drunk." Liz tried to defend herself, didn't work.

We all just laughed.

"And you Miss. Macey." Bex said.

"I didn't get drunk." Macey pointed out.

"I saw you make-out with Nick. Well shall I say sucking each other's face?" Bex said. Macey smirked.

"Here I go." I said, walking onto the stage, my white floor dress flowing. The music started playing, and I began to sing.

"_I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything  
And everybody believed in you?

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
You're still an innocent,  
You're still an innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you would seen what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep  
Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did.  
You're still an innocent.

Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too  
Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to be brand new

It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent.  
It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
32, and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent.  
You're still an innocent.

Lost your balance on a tightrope.  
It's never too late to get it back."

Everyone clapped, I bowed, and spoke into the microphone.

"This song is dedicated to a special friend of mine, how has gotten a bad title, and he doesn't deserve it." I said, and smiled. Even though I hated to say this, and it was wrong, I actually have some small feelings for Zach. Small.

I got off the stage, and Bex went on.

Surprisingly Bex was really good at rapping.

Then Tina Walters went on. I seriously think she did sex on the stage.

The little Lizzy, and everyone clapped.

Then all the other cheerleaders.

Then Macey. She was dancing beautifully, that is until Nick somehow got on the stage, and was on one knee, asking Macey to marry him. Macey was doing a turn, and screamed yes, than she fell. That's when my heart stopped because she was out cold, and closed her eyes.

_Phase 7: Taylor Swift_

_Her songs are all about love. Sing on to him, or in front of a whole bunch of people, and dedicate the song to him. I did that last. This part involves you making the next step, because darling you are almost done with this crap, and then you can dump him like yesterdays trash. _

**Sorry for the crappy chapter. A lot of your answers will be ANSWERED in the next chapter! Anyone excited? Okay so my co-writer, blondegame, but has changed it to blondes-are-more-fun, actually was useful in the chapter, and got her lazy bum and started thinking! ;) But she has been writing her own story, called Waiting For An Answer, and it isn't a Gallagher Girl thing. Apparently you can write your own story, plot, characters and all of that crap on Fan Fiction. It is pretty good! So if you want to read a good story, or you have some free time, please read it! It is her first Fan Fiction! Thanks for all of your reviews! They were AMAZING! Okay so if I get to hundred, that person will be in this story as a character! Sorry no guest because I cannot PM you about it. Sorry. **

**Love to all, and God bless,**

**Hope**


	8. Phase 8: The Final Phase

_Phase 8: The Final Phase_

_So today ladies, and…well….ladies! Today is the day that we are going to smash the players heart, and crush it, and stab it, then cut it up, then put it in a blender, the pour it back into his heart! Are you guys as excited as I am? Because I am super excited! Okay so how are we going to break his heart? Easy! Do it without mercy, choosing the best time is key! Like right after they lost a game, his dog died, or when you're kissing him, and in the middle of it you pull back and say "We're over." And leave! Super easy right?! Good Luck! _

**The Hospital:**

The images of what happened on the stage coming flashing back.

"_Someone call 9-1-1!" Liz shouted I was already kneeling down by Macey._

"_Macey please. Be okay. Please don't leave us." I said between sobs. _

_Nick was next to me holding Macey's hand and just staring at her. I think he feels guilty about her, like it was his fault. Thing is: It was._

I just sat in the chair outside Macey's hospital room, waiting.

"Is she okay?" Someone asked, I looked up from my hands and saw Zach.

"I have no clue." I whispered.

"I told Nick not to ask her on stage." Zach said, taking the seat next to me.

"Why are you friends with Nick?" I asked, not even thinking,

"Why _aren't _I friends with him?" Zach asked a smirk on his face.

"Oh I don't know. He was the guy Macey cheated on when she was 'dating' you, and got her pregnant." I said.

"Macey and I weren't working out to well…and I guess _they _were. I am not really mad at Nick because they love each other, and we didn't love each other." Zach said, staring into my eyes the whole time.

"Why aren't you a jerk to me, and you were to all the other girls?" I asked, not even thinking about what I said.

"I was a never a jerk to girls, they just made me look like a jerk because…I don't know how they did that…they just made me look so…._guilty_. But thing is I never really _meant _to hurt them, I guess I just did. And I never want to hurt you." Zach said, and those words stung because now I feel like the jerk now.

I don't know why I did what I did, but I guess it just felt _right _in this moment.

I leaned over, and pecked Zach on the lips, I was pulling my head back, but he pulled me into another beautiful, (ugh did I just think that?) kiss.

After about five minutes of pure silence, the nurse came out. "Are you friends of Macey McHenry?" She asked, we nodded our heads.

"She is perfectly fine, just a little bruise on the head. But…" The nurse spoke. "She has had a miscarriage. The baby was fine, and all, and would've been, but it looked like she fell more than once, and that fall was too much for the baby, so she had a miscarriage." The nurse said; I let a small sigh of gladness out of my mouth.

"Can we see her?" I asked the nurse shook her head no.

"She is still out; I will call you when she is up." The nurse said, and then left.

"What do you want to do now?" Zach asked.

"Want to come over my house and watch movies?" I asked, back.

"Sounds like fun." Zach said, and took my hand, and we hopped inside his car.

"I really like us dating." Zach said in the car.

"Me too." I lied. I just _couldn't _take it anymore. I _needed _to break up with him, before I just get too involved.

**Macey isn't a Ma Ma. **

The rest of the ride was silent, but it was a good silence.

"Okay what movies do ya want to watch?" I asked.

"Anything you want, babe." Zach said putting pop corn in the microwave.

"How about a funny movie?" I asked, Zach nodded his head. I grabbed a bunch of DVD's; Just Go With It, National Lampoons Christmas Vacation, Benchwarmer, and Jack and Jill.

I showed him the movies, and he picked National Lampoons Christmas Vacation **(A/N if u haven't seen that movie GO SEE IT! Funnest movie ever!) **I put the movie in and pressed play. I went on the couch, and snuggled into Zach's arms.

**!**

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, I wasn't in Zach's arms.

"Zach?" I asked.

Zach came from the hallway, his book bag in his hand.

"Zach. Where were you? Bathroom?" I asked scratching my head, Zach nodded.

"I got to go Gallagher Girl." Zach said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Football practice, sorry. Oh they hospital called while you were asleep, Macey's up!" Zach said.

"Okay. Bye." I said, and kissed him, and he kissed back, we pulled back at the same time.

"Bye." He said, and kissed my nose.

"Bye." I whispered, as he shut the door.

I got outside, and hopped into the car, and drove to the hospital.

"What room is Macey McHenry in?" I ask the nurse behind the desk.

"Room 13." She said, and I left to go up the stairs.

I walk in and saw Macey with an i-v in her, with Bex and Liz on the side.

"Macey! You're up! Oh I am so glad you are up." I said, and grabbed her into a hug.

She didn't hug back. Weird.

"What's up guys?" I asked, because frankly I felt like they were all giving me death glares.

"Where were you?" Bex asked.

"Oh. I was with Zach." I said.

"Again? You are spending _way _too much time with him." Liz said, Mace, and Bex nodded.

"Sorry, but don't you want me to crush his heart like he did to you guys? The only way I can do that is if I spend time with him." I stated.

"You spend more time with him then us Cam." Macey whispered.

"I know, but not for long. Okay?" I asked.

"No." Liz whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"It's not okay." Liz said a little louder.

"What?" I repeated.

"YOU'RE WITH ZACH!" Liz shouted, making her voice crack, she was crying.

"Oh Lizzy, it's okay." I said giving her a hug, she pushed me.

"No it's not. Now get out. NOW!" Liz shouted.

"Why? Macey is my friend, too." I croaked, trying not to let the tears fall.

"Not anymore." Macey whispered.

"What?" I asked for the tenth time today.

"You're not my friend anymore." Macey said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are falling in love with Zach. And you're betraying us. Me. And a true friend would never do that to their _best _friend. And they wouldn't kick them off the cheerleading team either. And they would've been waiting for their _best _friend to wake up. You didn't. You were with _Zach._ Get out." Macey said, and for once I listened to her.

I know I shouldn't have forgiven Bex and Liz. Why would they do that to me? I mean I get they were friends with Tina at the time, and they were trying to be 'cool' and everything, but bully me. I just don't get it. I shouldn't have trusted them. I shouldn't have became their friends. I should've let them get bullied, see how _it _feels. But no I just had to be nice, and forgive.

I waved to the nurse passing by, with a forced smile on my face.

I walked into the car realization hitting me.

_I really am falling in love with Zachary Goode._

And for once, I didn't argue with myself.

**OMG. That was EPIC! So like this chapter? Cammie admitted she liked Zach! OMG worthy! Right? Okay what was you guys favorite line of this chapter? Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! So school starts Wensday for me, so my updates most likely will get slower…so sorry about that. Good news is I get to see Mr. Cutie Pie. And for you guest reviewers, he is my sorta bf, and it is super complicated, and he is VERY cute. **

**Love to all,**

**Hope**


	9. Should I Tell Zachy?

**Thursday, After School, Cheerleading:**

I walked to cheerleading practice, still trying to process everything that happened on Wednesday. I walked into the locker room; my whole squad was sitting on the floor.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked.

"We have done a lot of talking." Liz started.

"And we thought it would be best if you weren't our captain anymore." Anna finished.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because we don't think you could be the best captain. We think Bex can." Tina said.

My jaw dropped.

"You little slut! Just because we got into a fight doesn't mean that you have to kick my off the cheerleading team. That's it! I quit! Good luck at the tournament, you'll need it." I shouted at Bex, and left the room.

I started running down the halls, tears were covering my face, everything got blurry, and I guess that's why I bumped into something hard. I mean someone.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. I nodded my head.

"Zach." I whispered, and grabbed him into a hug.

"What's wrong? How's ass do you want me to beat up?" He asked as we sat down and lean against the wall.

"You can't hit a girl." I whispered.

"Cam. I am so sorry, what did _they _do?" He asked.

"I should tell this story from the beginning." I started.

"It all started in middle school. Macey was my best friend, well to be quite honest my _only _friend. Tina, Bex, and Liz were bulling me, for what reason I shall never know. But in high school, I joined the cheerleading team, and I was pretty good, at least that's what Macey thought. They became all nice, and we were all friends. But yesterday everything just snapped. It was like they only wanted Macey as a friend, so they took me for a little bit, and then they took her away from me. And they said I was spending too much time with you. And they just turned back to the people they were in middle school, but now they have Macey." I said.

Zach just put his arm around me and let me cry. He rubbed my back, and was just there for me.

"Zach would you still date me if I wasn't on the cheerleading team anymore?" I asked.

"Of course I would. They kicked you off right?" Zach asked, reading my thoughts, I just nodded my head.

"Don't you have football practice?" I asked.

"Last practice was yesterday." Zach said while playing with my hair.

"Thank you, for being my rock." I whispered.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

"Let's get some ice cream." He stated.

"Sounds good." I said while getting up.

Zach grabbed my hand, and we ran to his car threw the rain.

We got in his car, and turned on the radio, _Titanium_ was on.

_[Zach:]__  
You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

_[Cammie:]__  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_[Zach:]__  
Cut me down  
But it's you who have further to fall  
Ghost town and haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud not saying much_

_[Cammie:]__  
I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

_[Zach:]__  
Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_[Cammie:]__  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium_

We both started cracking up laughing, because neither of us could get the high note.

"That was entertaining. The infamous Zachary Goode singing." I said; which got us both of us laughing.

"I have a soft side ya know?" Zach protested, and gave me a puppy dog face.

"Sure." I smirked.

"Hey! Smirk-ings my thing!" He whined, but winked at me.

"Well I stole it." I stated he just smirked.

"Now, you smirk." I said shaking my head.

"Here we are." Zach said pulling into the ice cream store parking lot.

"Yay!" I said.

"I love how we are getting ice cream and it is the beginning of December." Zach said smirking.

"So? I love ice cream!" I said running into the store, Zach followed me.

"What flavor do you want?" Zach asked.

"Oh! Look there's a new flavor! Peanut butter, with hot fudge. That sounds good!" I said feeling a little better.

"Okay so you'll get that and I'll get vanilla." Zach said, I just smiled.

"Have you decided what kind of ice cream you want?" The guy asked.

"Yes. Can we have two large ice creams, one vanilla, and one peanut butter?" I said. The guy nodded his head, and started scooping the ice cream.

"Zach do you know how big the larges are?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked.

"They are huge!" I stated.

"And? Hey I thought you girls eat a bunch of ice cream when you don't feel good?" Zach asked.

I just started at him.

"Point for the Goode!" Zach said. I just giggled at him.

"Here is your ice cream your total is $10. 45." The guy said.

Zach took out his wallet out and gave the guy $11 dollars, and he put the change in the tip jar.

"Thank you." I said, and pecked his lips.

"You're welcome." Zach said, and we walked out of the ice cream store into his car.

The ice cream was really good. I love peanut butter!

"Cammie?" He asked, I looked up from my ice cream.

"They just kicked you off the team?" He asked.

"They said they said Bex would do a better job as captain, and so I quit." I said.

"That was really brave of you." Zach said.

"It was nothing." I said looking at my shoes.

Zach held my chin so I looked into his eyes.

"It wasn't just _nothing_." Zach said, and kissed me, and this time I didn't feel bad at all about kissing him. It felt good, and actually felt happy.

We broke apart.

Both of us smiling.

"I love you."

We both said at the same time, which cause me to blush.

"Sorry to be a party pooper, but can you drop me off at my house? I am really tired and I have a lot of home work to do." I said. Zach nodded.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"No problem." Zach said, and started the engine up, and giving me a peck on the lips.

The rest of the car ride was silent, but it was a good silence.

We pulled into my drive way.

"Thanks Zach." I said, and pecked him.

"You're welcome Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered in my ear.

"See ya Blackthorne Boy." I said, and shut the car door, walking to my house door.

I took my keys out, and unlocked the door.

There was a note on the kitchen counted.

_Dear Cammie,_

_Sorry I have another business trip. I won't be back until the day after Christmas. Sorry it is super important. _

_Much Love,_

_Mom_

Great now my mom was leaving me.

I grabbed my ice cream, that I have not eaten half of yet, and sat down on the couch, and watched _The Vow._

I cried because I just lost everything I had worked for.

Well except for Zach.

I got a text; I looked at the id, Bex.

_Should we tell Zachy about our plan? _

**Oh. My. Gawd. That was so sad. Sorry. Can you believe it? Bex, and Liz bullied Cammie, and now they are going to harass her. Oh. My. Gawd. Epic. So the person who one to 100****th**** review thing was…..beagoodegirl! Congrats! She will be seen in the next chapter! **

**So another contest, because I love reviews, it whoever is the 125****th**** reviewer will get to put their idea in for the story! Sorry Guest people cannot count (I need to PM ya. ) So want to review and make my day?**

**You guys are amazing! 10 reviews in less than 8 hours? I love you guys! Thank ya! **

**Okay people want to do me an awesome favor? Okay so read my co-writer, blondes-are-more-fun, story called Waiting for An Answer. It is about a girl who lives in NYC with her dad, and she flies out to see her mom, in Florida, and she meets the boy of her dreams there. It is really good! So I am gonna put a link on here for all you peoples, so you want get lost looking for it! **

**Link:** ** s/8483794/1/Waiting-For-An-Answer**

**If you read it I will give you so many virtual hugs! Sorry if I am bothering you, I just feel bad because I am the only one reading her story. **

**School starts tomorrow for me, and now my mom is going to limit my time on the computer, so less updates. :( Sorry! At lunch I'll go to the library and write, but my school is dumb, and I cannot go on Fan Fiction. So...wish me luck with Mr. Cutie Pie! :)  
**


	10. I'm Not Weak, I Just Deserve The Pain

My world stopped for a moment.

Zach.

The one thing I had.

The only thing I had.

I have to tell him first, I can't let her tell him.

He will never forgive me.

I will never forgive myself.

_Please give me a week. I will tell him._

My fingers typed. Send.

_One week, exactly 7:00 p.m. next week. Hurry slut your time starts….NOW_

Thank you Lord.

What can I do now? What should I do now? How was I supposed to say to my boyfriend "Hey when I first talked to you I wanted to break your heart but now I am in love with you please don't leave." Yeah that sounds perfect. Note the sarcasm.

But there was only one thing I could really do now, and that was sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gallagher Girl, come on baby come on and get up. I have a surprise for you." Zach whispered in my ear.

"No." I slurred trying to hide myself from him with blankets. I could feel the smirk on his pink lips.

"You asked for it." He warned, I heared him crack his knuckles and a deep chuckle rose from his throat.

I soon was attacked by a pair of two tan hands tickling my stomach.

I let out a shriek of laughter.

"Zach please stop!" I laughed, I was too darn ticklish.

Zach stopped right away, he had me pinned down on my bed. His dark chocolate brown hair covered a little bit of his emerald green eyes and I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I lost him.

"You look sexy when you are focused." He whispered his voice a little deeper since it was early in the morning.

"Gallagher Girl, I'm going to kiss you now." He told me.

He leaned his head down and our lips met.

Just a second, though, because in came a baseball from outside.

I pushed Zach off me.

Not again.

Not again.

Please, not again.

I ran toward the broken window and saw the white car leave the scene.

This is not fair.

I have done nothing wrong.

I looked at my drive-way, shaving cream all over my car, toilet paper covering the house and words written in chalk on my drive way.

_Slut._

_Cunt._

_White trash._

_Attention Whore._

_Emo._

_Freak._

_Fugly._

_Loser._

There were more words written but I couldn't read them my eyes could no longer see because of all the tears.

_They _came back.

I let out a scream of terror as I saw a message written on the baseball.

_I now understand why your dad killed himself Cameron, he found out you were his daughter._

I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I fell on the floor, and then I saw it.

It was shinny. It was silver. It was sharp.

I grabbed it. I promised myself I wouldn't go back, I was strong enough, I didn't need that. Well I was wrong. I softly sang a song I wrote a while ago.

_"She paints a pretty picture,_

_But this story has a twist,_

_Her paint brush is a razor_

_And her canvas is her wrist,_

_She paints her pretty picture_

_In a color that's blood red_

_While using her sharp paint brush_

_She ends up finally dead_

_Her pretty pictures fading_

_Quite slowly on her arm_

_The blood is not racing through her_

_She can do no harm_

_She painted her pretty picture_

_But the picture had a twist_

_You see her mind was the razor_

_And her heart was the wrist."_

I finished the song, and I looked down at my wrists. My cuts were reopened, I could hear the banging on the door by Zach, I could hear him cry because of my lyrics. But everyone and everything soon tuned out as I soon felt the pain I deserved on my wrist.

And I saw my blood cover the floor.

**Okay, this chapter was really deep. If you cut, or are suicidal or depressed please talk to me. I know how you feel. The poem Cammie sang was from tumblr. And I just want to say sorry for my M.I.A. You guys should go and thank zachandhale because she reminded me to update this. I love you all!**

**~Hope**

**P.s. next update should be soon. **

**P.s.s do you guys like short chapters like this and frequent updates or longr chapters less updates comment please!**


	11. You're Overly Cocky, But I Love You

"Cammie, please open up." Zach cried out on the other side of the door.

"Zach, you can't see me like this." I whispered.

"I have to tell you something." Zach whispered.

I unlocked the door, my arms finally dried with blood.

I looked at Zach, his eyes were blood shot from crying.

"I never told anyone this." He started, and sat down on the ground his hand was intertwined with mine.

"I was adopted."

"How old were you?" I asked.

"I was 12."

"I was abused by my drunk no good father until I was 11."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be complaining. You had it way worse." I whispered suddenly ashamed of the way I have been acting.

"You have never complained once to me. You took your pain out on yourself. You kept everything bottled up inside. My 'dad' should have done that but he didn't. He took it out on me." His eyes were filled to the edge with water.

He stood up and took his shirt off. He turned around and I saw the scars. The whip scars, faded but there, the knife cuts, and the burn spots.

He turned around and grabbed my hands and picked me up.

He went to the cabinet, where I had hidden my razor, he found it right away.

"See this?" Zach waved the razor in front of my face. I nodded my head.

"I'm taking it." He said and put it in his pocket, covering it up with the cap.

I nodded my head and a tear slipping down my face.

"Now let's clean you up."

….

"I'm going to sleep, please don't leave, in case _they _come." I whispered, he nodded his head.

And I fell asleep in his arms.

…

I heard things slamming to the ground.

_They_ came in.

_They _couldn't have come in, could _they_?

I opened my eyes and saw Zach with a book in his hand.

_The book._

"Zach I can explain." I said.

He shook his head, slammed the book on the ground, which made me jump.

"I was a piece in your game. I'm nothing to you. I thought you were different. Here take your god damn razor." He threw the razor on the ground. A scream escaped my mouth as he slammed the door and left my house.

This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

I can't let us end like this. I just couldn't.

I took the razor and threw it out the window. Never again.

I walked out to my car and whipped off the shaping cream. I started the hose and washed off the words. I looked across the road at Zach's house and a tear slid down my face.

I walked across the street, and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

"Okay, Zach I know you're mad at me, I am too. I just want to say I love you and I'm next door if you want to talk about it."

I tried.

I walked across the street and got a pint of ice cream while putting on The Vow.

This day keeps getting worse.

**1 box of tissues and two cartons of ice cream later:**

_Ding Dong. _

I got up to answer the door not caring that I looked like a wreck.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany your new neighbor, and this is my twin brother, Austin."

I looked at her and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Cammie." I waved.

I must have looked like crap in my messy bun, puffy eyes, and sweat pants.

"I'm sorry you're so beautiful, why are you crying?" Austin asked.

"Thanks, my boyfriend just broke up with me and I'm in the middle of watching The Notebook. You guys can come watch it with me if you'd like?" I offered.

"Austin go home this is girl territory." Tiffany said flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder.

Both of them were beautiful, I'm not going to lie, both of them were tall, but Austin toward over her by at least a foot, and they both had beautiful green eyes.

"But that movie is my favorite! I've watched it a million times with you before Tif!" Austin complained.

"Go home, Austin." Tiffany said.

Austin rolled his eyes, blew me a kiss and walked away.

"He is so annoying and such a flirt. I was afraid he was gonna take advantage of you." Tiffany said while hugging me.

"It's fine my boyfriend lives across the street from me so it's kind of funny." I told her.

"Zach?" Tiffany asked shocked.

"Yeah." I nodded my head.

"He's my cousin! Austin and I moved down here because our parents have been working a lot and we wanted to be close to family for our senior year. I will kick his ass for you." Tiffany hollered.

"What a small world!" I laughed, "No don't do that he had ever right to break up with me. I kind of used him because I thought he got my best friend pregnant and I kind of wanted to break his heart. It was really mean of me, but then I fell in love with him." I smiled at what I was saying.

"Okay I trust you know promise to keep a secret?" Tiffany asked.

"I promise." I whispered.

"They found Zach's mom." Tiffany whispered back.

"Where was she?" I asked.

"Turns out she left his family after he was born because his Father was abusing her." Tiffany whispered.

I stood there in shock.

"Does he know?" I asked.

Tiffany nodded her head.

I walked slowly across the street because I had to tell Zach something, and if he never talked to me again I would understand.

"Zach!" I shouted.

It took five minutes of shouting and threatening but he came out, in just his sweat pants (typical Zach).

"Yes?" He asked.

Tiffany was sitting right in the middle playing with chalk (I know a 17 year old girl playing with chalk.)

"Zach I understand if you hate me, I'm upset I didn't tell you before, but I'm in love with you. I don't want another guy. I love _you_. I love that we argue over stupid stuff and kiss after. I love how you picked me up when I was falling down. I love how I feel when I'm next to you. I love how you smirk too much. I love how you are overly cocky, but really sweet when I'm around. I love the butterflies I get when you hold my hand. I love the smile I get when I look at the caller I.D. and I see it's you. I'm so in love with you it's not even funny. I want you. I want _us_." I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Zach walked down of the porch, right towards me, no smile on his face.

He stood right in front of me.

"Gallagher Girl, I do not smirk too much."

And he crashed his lips into mine.

**Wow. That was intense. So I took a while. Sorry about that. I love all of you guys. How do you guys like the longer chapters? Woah, Zach isn't your typical jock. Who loves Tiffany and Austin? I'm sorry I felt Cammie needed someone and I added Tiffany. Austin…Austin is my bitch guys.**

**Austin: I do not like being called a female dog.**

**Me: But you are a female dog.**

**Austin: But I'm a hot female dog though right *smirks***

**Me: Of course you are, like an ice cube.**

**Austin: Ice cubes aren't hot.**

**Me: Exactly.**

**PEOPLE READING THIS CONVO THINK IN THEIR HEAD: BUURRRNNN**

**Okay sorry I should be studying for my final…oops. :(**

**Love you all!**


	12. Do You Guys Like This Chapter?

**"So Operation: Take Down Mean Girls starts…." I whispered into my walkie-talkie.**

**"NOW!" Tiffany shouted.**

Austin and Zach walked right up to Bex, Macey and Liz.

"How are you beautiful girls doing?" Austin said and winked at them.

They did a really fake high pitched laugh and flipped they over-producted straightened hair.

"Looking at two beautiful guys." Liz said and winked back at Austin.

You could say I was beyond surprised.

"Hey Austin has you ever seen the Janitors closet?" Macey asked twisting her new weave.

I threw up all over her face, in my imagination of course.

Austin shook his head, knowing she'd ask him, and she grabbed his hand a lead him there.

Well you could guess why she lead him there.

Okay so now Austin has to attach the microphone to Macey, because knowing Macey she would say something rude that we would record.

And then BOO know one likes Macey.

Yeah, Austin came up with that one, shocker I know.

"Hey Bex for gym I need a pretty girl to sit on my back while I do push-ups, for football practice ya know what I mean?" Zach smirked.

Bex nodded her head I almost thought her fake eyelashes would fall off.

I thought of that plan, I know I gagged while telling everyone it.

See the hopeful outcome of this is that Bex will want to beat Zach with how many push-ups she can do in a minute.

Zach is hopefully going to record her excising, I know it sounds stupid but she is supposed to not "sweat". So she will seem "gross", yeah my school is so cliché.

Tiffany drops her books right in front of Liz on cue.

"O-M-G Freak! What are you doing? You tots popped my personal space bubble! Who do you think you are? Like One Direction? No I didn't think so." Liz screamed and flipped her hair while fake fanning herself from such a "catastrophe".

"I'm sorry I'm a new kid and I can't find honors Chemistry." Tiffany complained pushing her fake glasses up to her nose and fixing her messy bun.

"I have that class right now!" Liz squealed and grabbed her glasses from her bag.

"Right this way!" Liz said and started to skip down the hallway.

See "popular" girls aren't "supposed" to be smart.

My school is full of stereotypes.

**Mission: **Try to take down the Mean Girls

**Out Come if Mission Succeeds: **Acceptance for everyone.

Mission accepted.

**That was legit shit. Do you guys like it? Cause if you don't I'm going to just delete it. I can't think straight at 2 a.m. **

**REVIEW YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS CHAPTER**

**GOOD OR BAD**

**Would you guys read a story about U.S.A Soldiers? Like a Zammie version? Idk the details. **

**Oxoxoxoxoox**

**Love you all!**

**P.s. This is unedited sorry **


End file.
